


Sleeping Arrangements

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 16+, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his Dad away and summer break in full swing,  John finds himself playing host to his impulsive friend from the southern hemisphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> A normal-life AU where SBURB isn't a thing and the kids are brought into the world through more natural means. Obviously this necessitated rejigging Jade's birth location a little, among other things.
> 
> Possibly to be continued????? I don't know yet but future instalments would probably be more character-driven and less straight-up porny. I might look into expanding the universe and taking a look at other characters too? WHO KNOWS
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Constructive feedback is both welcome and desired!
> 
> PS: This is my first fic in years and MOREOVER my first porn so like, brace yourself or something

John Egbert let out an unflattering grunt and a drop of sweat made its way down his temple as he hoisted a heavy suitcase over his shoulder and through the front door of his house.

“This really isn’t necessary, you know.” The suitcase’s owner chided John as she followed him into the house. Her voice was husky and surprisingly deep, and she spoke with a noticeable New Zealand accent.

“Yes it is,” puffed John. “It’s important for young men like me to do the heavy lifting for those who can’t.”

“Dude, I am pretty sure that I’m stronger than you,” she replied.

“There’s no way that’s the case,” John said.

Jade responded with a swift punch to John’s upper arm, causing him to drop her suitcase. She snatched it out of the air and proceeded purposefully up the stairs to the second floor, stopping to shoot him a smug grin over the bannister when she reached the top. John followed her up more slowly, pouting and rubbing his arm.

“So, where am I putting this?” Jade asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, where am I sleeping?”

“I haven’t actually figured that out yet.” John was sheepish. “Dad tried to set you up with a mattress in the living room, but it didn’t exactly go according to plan. I guess you could sleep on the couch...”

“I didn’t spend half a day on a plane here to sleep on a couch for a week, you doofus!” Jade gave off an exasperated sigh. “Let’s put this in your room while we figure it out.”

John agreed and led her down the hallway until they reached the door to his room.

“Well, John, aren’t you going to hold the door for me like a courteous young man should?” asked Jade.

As soon as John had complied, she ran through and shut the door behind her. “It’s my bed now!” she cried with a giggle as she threw herself on top of the mattress. She sat up and beamed at John as he opened the door. His shoulders slumped. They both knew that he couldn’t win this one.

He sat down on the bed with Jade, although he left plenty of space between them. It might have been weird otherwise, and he didn’t want to be weird. Casting his eyes out the window towards the setting sun, he asked Jade what she wanted to do with the rest of the day.

“The first thing I want to do is wash the smell of plane flight off,” she said. “Can you tell me how to find the bathroom?”

“Just head out the door and take two lefts,” he told her.

She got up and thanked him while she knelt down to open her bulging suitcase. The lid sprang open when she unzipped it to reveal a horrifying, tangled mass of clothing.

John watched her rummage through it, trying to square the living, breathing person in front of him with the person he’d been talking to online for years. Her skin was tan, and her black hair fell well below her shoulderblades. She had an athletic build and she was tall—taller than him, and hadn’t _that_ been embarrassing to notice when she’d arrived. Her eyes shone green behind her glasses, and when she smiled she showed off the buckteeth that had stubbornly failed to become less prominent as her body developed. Her breasts were probably a C-cup, he figured. Or maybe a B. He wasn’t actually sure how cup sizes worked. He felt kind of guilty for thinking about it at all, but the onset of puberty had been accompanied by a newfound hyper-awareness of his female peers’ physical characteristics. Even old friends weren’t exempt, apparently.

He was broken out of his reverie by a delighted squeak as Jade fished her toiletries bag from the vortex of clothing that was spilling out over the floor of his room. She called to him as she disappeared down the hall. “I’ll be out in about twenty minutes!”

John kicked his shoes off and got comfortable above the covers of his double bed. It was hard to believe that Jade was actually there in his house. He knew that she’d been saving up to come visit, but he’d hardly imagined that she was going to be able to jump on a plane at such short notice when he told her that his Dad was going away for a week on what he was sure was vitally important clown business. She’d offered right away to come keep him company and help house-sit. School was already out for the summer and his Dad had okayed it and before he knew it she was getting out of a taxi while he stood at the front door and felt his heart race.

He was still trying to get used to how different she looked in person. They’d talked on webcam before, but it felt strange to see that face he knew so well walking and talking its way around his house. She’d changed a lot lately, too. Girls will do that at 16, he supposed. He supposed that he had changed too, even if he didn’t really feel like it. He was still the same pasty white nerd, completely out of shape but just short of “chubby”, complete with overbite and bad eyesight. He was just a bit taller and wider and hairier now, and his thick black hair had grown even more unruly.

This was a new experience for John. He’d never had luck connecting with people at school, and none of the friends he’d made online lived close enough to make spontaneous meetings practical. That said, he wasn’t at all surprised that Jade had made over his way first, despite being the furthest away of any of his friends. She had a tendency to form plans on a whim, and a stubborn determination to always see them through.

Sixteen might be a little on the old side, but John couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to his first sleepover.

\--

It was dark outside when Jade was done cleaning up. She’d brushed her teeth and changed out of her warm clothes into a short-sleeved t-shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. Her hair was still damp; she found hairdryers to be a pain in the ass and she figured it was probably better for her hair not to use one anyway.

When she opened the door she realised what John had meant when he said that his father tried to set a mattress up for her. Opposite the bathroom, the doorway to what must have been Mister Egbert’s bedroom was wedged open with a king-size mattress, stuck diagonally across the doorway. She shook her head. She was beginning to understand where some of John’s odder tendencies came from. She tried kicking the mattress to unstick it, but it didn’t budge. She shrugged and peeked downstairs to see John sitting on the couch, fiddling with a remote. She waved and called out to him.

John smiled back and beckoned her down. Once she’d joined him on the couch he gestured to the TV. “I ordered pizza for dinner and I thought we could watch a movie while we eat! I didn’t know what kind you like so I just ordered two pepperonis because they are my favourite. Have you ever had pizza?”

Jade made a disapproving noise with her throat. “I was raised on a farm, John, not in a cave.” Her voice softened, and a bemused smile crept across her lips. “I appreciate the effort though, I think. What are we watching?”

“ _Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome_!. I thought it would be nice for you to see something from back home.”

Jade rolled her eyes at him. “ _Mad Max_ is from _Australia_ , John.”

“I know!” he said, looking pleased with himself. His self-satisfaction was broken by a punch to the arm, right in the spot he’d been hit earlier. He pouted at Jade. “You can punch _really fucking hard._ ”

She narrowed her eyebrows comically at him. “You’re going to end up learning some cultural sensitivity even if it kills you, Egbert.”

John smiled weakly at first in response, and then broke out into a grin when it was met with a full-throated laugh from Jade.

107 minutes, 2800 calories, many vehicle stunts and one geography lesson later, the summer night was starting to cool down and Jade was already starting to doze, curled up against the arm of the couch. John emerged from the kitchen, holding an armful of clean bedding. He walked softly over to Jade and nudged her gently on the shoulder. “I think it might be time for bed.”

Jade sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. It had the effect of lifting her shirt to show her belly button, which John was quick to notice. Jade blinked sleepily and removed her glasses to rub at her eyes. She stood up and looked at John. “Will you be okay on the couch?”

He nodded. “For tonight, at least. I might try and free my Dad’s mattress tomorrow. Although I think that may require power tools.”

Jade groggily ascended the stairs, and John followed behind her. “Why are you coming with me?” She asked.

“Believe it or not, I keep my pyjamas in my bedroom. I didn’t have time to get them before I was unceremoniously booted out.”

Jade snorted. “Sorry, John.”

Once they were in his room, John grabbed a white tank top and a pair of satin boxers from his closet and quickly ducked out to let Jade get changed in peace. As he shut the door he called out to her. “Good night!”

“I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow!” came the reply.

John went back downstairs, threw his pillows on the couch and lay down, pulling the blanket over himself. His butt was already starting to hurt. This was going to be a long night.

\---

“ _Pssssst._ ”

John blinked awake.

“ _Pssssssssssssst_.”

He groaned loudly and strained to see in the dark of the living room. “Can you please turn a light on?”

“Sure thing,” came Jade’s reply from the darkness. There was a click and John blinked in the sudden light.

Jade was standing over him, dressed in a colourful, loose Squiddles shirt and a pair of boyshort panties with a cartoon puppy on them. John blinked at her. “Hold on a second, you’re all blurry.”

He reached his arm down to the floor and fumbled for his glasses. When he found them he slipped them on and looked at Jade with confusion. “What are you doing awake?” He asked.

Jade fidgeted with the colourful reminders around her fingers. “I couldn’t sleep. It’s too hot and it kind of feels like Liv Tyler is staring at me.”

John giggled. “That’s kind of the point.”

“I’m going to start using these reminders to tally the number of punches I owe you,” she said, but the toothy grin she said it with made it a lot less threatening. She sat down on the edge of the couch and nudged John with her body. “Scootch over.”

John squished himself against the back of the couch as best he could, and Jade lay down next to him, pressed up against him to stop herself falling off. Her legs were so long that she had to rest her feet up on the arm of the couch. John gingerly put an arm around her waist to hold her steady. His mind and heart were racing. Was this a normal friend thing? Was it some kind of sleepover etiquette? There was so little room on the couch that his nose was buried in her hair. It smelled of fruit and soap. Jade turned her head back as best she could to speak. “I really like it here, John.”

“I really like you. Having you here. Jade.” John could feel his cheeks heating up. “I think this is going to be a really good week.

“Me, too.” Jade sighed gently. “Hey, John?”

“Yeah?”

“Your hand is on my boob.”

“Oh my god! I am so sorry.” John quickly tried to retract his hand, but he felt Jade’s own hand close over it. She carefully rolled over to face him in a way that didn’t send them both plummeting to the floor and then brought his hand up to cup her breast again. She pressed her nose to John’s. “You can touch my boob if you want to.”

“Awesome”.

Jade giggled and tilted her head up. She slowly closed the tiny gap between their faces until her lips were pressed to John’s. She could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he returned the kiss, and gently squeezed her breast. Jade removed her hand from John’s and let it run along his arm.

“Ouch!”

“Is everything okay, John?” Jade was startled.

“It’s fine, it’s just that my arm still hurts where you punched me before.”

“You’re a fucking dork.” She grinned and kissed him again, placing her hand on his waist, under his shirt. John followed her lead, slipping his hand up and under her shirt, running his fingers over her stomach and chest, coming to rest his thumb on her nipple. She broke the kiss and gasped as he started rubbing her with his thumb. John shifted closer to her until their legs were interlocked, and she could feel his erection against her thigh.

“I shaved my legs.” Jade blurted out the words without thinking.

John stopped moving his thumb for a second. “Is that... unusual?”

She nodded. “Usually I can’t be bothered, unless I’m going out in shorts or something.”

“So why did you do it today? It’s not like you to care what other people think.”

“Of course I don’t! But... I guess I care what you think. It happens sometimes.” Jade laughed nervously. She decided to take attention away from herself by slipping her hand from John’s waist to the front of his boxers.

“Jade, that’s, ahhhh...” John’s words were cut short by a gasp of pleasure as Jade brushed her fingers over his dick through the fabric of his boxers. He felt his toes curl involuntarily and his breathing get heavier. He shifted his body down a little and placed a kiss on her neck, which was met with an appreciative gasp. He went back to playing with her nipple at the same time, appreciating the little squeaks she was giving out and the small twitches in her fingertips as she stroked him.

This continued for a little while until Jade took her hand away and placed it on John’s chest. He took his lips, now at her collarbone, away and looked at her. “Is everything okay, Jade?”

She nodded again, her finger tracing a pattern in John’s top. “John,” she whispered. “I want to...”

John had to swallow a huge lump in his throat before he could speak again. “Really? You mean right now?”

Another nod. John took his hand out of Jade’s shirt and placed it along the curve of her hip. He took a couple of deep breaths and said, “Okay. But only if we can do it somewhere other than the couch.”

They shared a nervous half laugh and untangled themselves from one another, then the couch. John lead the way up the stairs, tugging Jade along behind him by the hand. When they got to his room, she shut the door behind them and groped around in the dark for the light switch. By the time she found it, John had already gotten under the covers, and was sitting with his knees tucked close to his chest and a sheepish look on his face.

Jade put a hand to her mouth and tried not to giggle. “John, are you embarrassed to let me see you?”

His only response was to bury his face in his knees.

“How about a deal?” She said. “If you remove the blanket, I’ll remove my shirt.”

John turned bright red, but he did slip the blanket down to his feet, tentatively.

Jade looked him over. His legs and arms were as pale as his face, and covered in a fine layer of soft hair. His boxers were bulging and he was looking at her like a deer in the headlights. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, then had to stifle another laugh when she saw John’s eyes widen in awe. She crossed her arms and smiled at him, and his posture relaxed a little. Her smiled widened. “So,” she said, her smile turning into a sly grin. “Where do you keep the condoms?”

He sheepishly pointed to his right, behind Jade. “Top drawer.”

She walked over to the dresser he’d gestured to and rummaged around in the drawer until she found a small box that was covered in shrinkwrap. “John! These are unopened!” She exclaimed.

He nodded. “I kind of got carried away with the whole ‘dating girls’ thing, and I bought them before working the whole ‘girl’ part out. But I don’t think they’re expired or anything.”

Jade smiled to herself while she fiddled with the packaging and pulled a single condom out. She put the box back and shut the drawer, then walked back over to the bed. She reached past John to put the condom down on the other pillow, then gently pushed at his chest to get him to lie back. She climbed over him until she was straddling him. She leaned forward to kiss him, feeling a tingle run through her body as the motion made their crotches rub together through the fabric of their underwear.

John returned the kiss, holding Jade by the waist and rhythmically pushing their hips together. He was starting to ache with arousal and nervous energy. After what felt like half an hour but had to have been like, a minute tops, he rolled them both onto their sides and removed his legs from between Jade’s. With great personal willpower, he allowed his right hand to slowly creep down from her waist, across her thigh, and between her legs. He ran his middle finger along the underside of her panties. The fabric was damp, and he could feel a surprising amount of warmth through it.

He kept stroking her, and raised his other hand to begin teasing her nipples again. Before he could, Jade grabbed his hand with hers and locked their fingers together. Then, with her free hand, she lifted the waistband of his boxers and slid them down before wrapping her hand around his shaft. John’s breath caught as she started to gently jerk him off. He sighed and started using a second finger to stroke at Jade’s slit. She squeaked after a particularly well-placed finger movement and squeezed his hand with her thighs.

She kissed him again and then put her mouth to his ear. “John. Lie on your back and take your pants off.”

He did so, pulling one leg out of his shorts and then kicking them carelessly across the room with the other. Jade, meanwhile, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them off towards the foot of the bed.

They each allowed themselves a minute to stare at one another. John felt a lump forming in his throat again as he looked at Jade’s naked body and the neatly-trimmed patch of hair that led to her entrance. Jade, meanwhile, noticed that John’s nether regions were free of hair save for a little bit of stubble.

“You shave down there!” She’d been taken by surprise and hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Yeah. I think it looks kind of gross if I don’t. And I read that if you shave it makes everything else look bigger...”

They avoided each other’s gaze for a moment.

“You don’t think mine looks bad too, do you?” Jade asked, feeling a pang of embarrassment.

John babbled as he realised the effect of what he’d said. “No way! I think that anything can look good as long as you seem comfortable with it, and I can tell that you are. But I wasn’t so I got rid of it, that’s all.”

Jade laughed as her heart stopped pounding. “Good. I was afraid I was going to have to punch you again.”

She reached for the condom and tore the packaging open with her teeth, exercising just enough control to make sure she didn’t bite the condom itself. Before she went any further, she looked John in the eye. “Are you sure you want this?”

He nodded vigorously. “Are you?”

She grinned at him. “Bet your stupid butt I am.”

She then took the condom and unrolled it slowly over John’s penis, feeling it twitch in her hand with anticipation. Then she lifted her leg over his body, straddling him once again. She placed one hand on the bed and the other underneath herself, guiding his dick inside herself.

John took a deep breath as Jade lowered herself onto him, placing a hand on either side of his chest to steady herself. She scrunched her eyes shut and slowly took him inside of her. She stopped and panted. “Okay, don’t move for a second.”

John’s nerves were on fire, but he did as instructed. He frowned a little bit. “Is everything okay?”

Jade nodded. “Mhm. It’s just that I’m not much more used to this than you are.”

Half of John was surprised that she wasn’t a virgin like him, and the other half was surprised that she wasn’t more experienced. Both halves united in making him stammer out a question. “So this isn’t your first time?”

“Nuh uh. I tried it once last summer. My summer, not yours.” She realised that talking was helping her relax and get comfortable, so she kept going. “It felt good but it also felt weird and kind of hurt. We stopped seeing each other not long after that and I never really felt the desire to try it again with someone else, before tonight.”

John gnawed on his lip while he stewed on this information for a moment. “I am honestly kind of glad,” he said. “Because aside from what I’ve seen on websites with lots of “X”es in the URL, I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

Jade laughed. “I think you’re overestimating how much I do. But hey, we can only try.” She paused and placed her hands on John’s chest. “I think I’m ready.”

She put more weight on her hands as she raised her hips and slowly brought them down again. She did this a few more times while taking deep, measured breaths until she felt like she could complete the motion comfortably and started picking up speed.

John’s head rolled back against the pillow as Jade started riding him and pleasure shot through his body. He felt bad that he was just kind of lying there, though. He paid attention to the rhythm that she had fallen into and tried to move his hips accordingly. Then he winced.

Jade stopped moving. “Is everything okay, John?”

“My butt hurts.” He reached a hand down to rub at the offending area and gave an apologetic shrug.

Jade narrowed her eyes. “Are you serious right now?”

“ _I’m_ not the one who made me sleep on the couch!” He retorted.

She climbed off of him and lay on her side, facing him. “What now, then?”

He pondered. “Well, we could try like... Hmm. Um, huh. I guess... try rolling over?”

She did so, and John manoeuvred himself into position behind her. He used his right hand to lift her leg, and his left to hold his length as he pressed it against Jade’s entrance. It took him a good three attempts to shuffle himself around before he found an angle that worked. He slowly thrust into her, listening for any sign that he should stop. When no such sound came, he made a handful more slow practice thrusts. Jade sighed appreciatively and he felt pleasure flowing from the point of contact throughout his own body. Excited, he picked up the pace, only to find himself thrusting into thin air when his aim slipped. He sighed. “This isn’t working either, is it? I don’t suppose you have something in mind.

Jade buried her face in her palm. She rolled over and kissed John, to show that her exasperation wasn’t with him. She let the sensation of their lips brushing against one another run through her mind while she thought. She startled John when she was struck with a realisation. “John, we are overthinking this terribly!”

She rolled back over, resting on her knees and elbows and sticking her butt in the air. “Why don’t we keep it simple for now! We have another six days to try other things.”

Her restored enthusiasm was enough for John. He clambered to his knees and shuffled into position behind her. He used a hand to guide himself inside her once more. Once he felt secure, he leaned over Jade’s back and placed his hands down on the bed behind hers. He took a deep breath and thrust into her.

“Ah!” Jade let out a sharp cry.

“What’s wrong?” John asked.

“Nothing, that just felt _really fucking good_.”

“Ohhhhh. It was one of _those_ sounds!” John’s voice was full of excitement. He repeated the motion and it was met with another gasp of pleasure. He felt his heartbeat speeding up. He started thrusting more quickly, feeling waves of pleasure envelop his body as her walls pressed against his dick and the friction increased. His mind was clear of anything except immediate physical sensation, occasionally punctuated by Jade’s squeaks and moans. He moaned as he felt the pressure building. His head started feeling hazy. He was seeing spots. He gripped the sheets and cried out. “Oh my god, Jade! Unh!”

He continued thrusting as he came, until the last of the spasms stopped. His knees felt weak. He pulled himself out of Jade and fell back on his hands, breathing heavily. Jade sat up, cross-legged, facing him with a contented smile and flushed cheeks.

Once he had regained his composure, John swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He rolled the condom off, tied it the end and went in search of a tissue to wrap it up in. Jade moved over to edge of the bed, dangled her legs over it and watched him hunt around for his underwear on the floor. He had a nice round butt, she decided. Once he was reunited with his boxers, he walked back over to stand in front of her and rubbed at the back of his head.

“Phew. That was really amazing, Jade.”

She gave him an earnest smile. “I’m glad you had fun, doofus.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t make you... you know. Also, I am not a doofus.”

She kicked him lightly in the shin and laughed. “You are totally a doofus. But I like doofuses, so you’re okay for now. And don’t worry about the other thing. Most boys your age can’t manage that trick. There are ways you can make it up to me.”

He nodded. “Next time I’m going to try my best!”

She grabbed his wrists with a mischievous glint in her eyes and tugged him off his balance. It wasn’t hard. He fell to his knees and she let go. She raised her eyebrows at him. “I wasn’t talking about next time.”

“Ohhhhhh.” John’s eyes widened and he gulped. He steadied his hands on the bed and pushed his head between Jade’s thighs. He stuck his tongue out and looked up at her for approval. “Ike ith?” He asked.

“More or less,” she said, her voice quavering with laughter. She put her hands on his head and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him towards her. He pushed his glassed up over his head so they wouldn’t get in the way and closed his eyes in focus. He pressed his tongue to her slit and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensatio- Oh. That wasn’t right. She cracked an eyelid open. “Heh. A little less stabbing motion, please, John? Try moving your tongue a little mo-oooooooh.”

John had switched tactics and started swirling his tongue in a circular motion. He started wide and brought the circles in tighter gradually, using Jade’s moans as a guide. Jade realised she was starting to grip John’s hair a little too tightly, so she placed them on the mattress and let her head roll back while he worked on his technique. Her body tensed up as he stimulated her clitoris with his tongue. Her hands curled into fists around the sheets, and her thighs pressed tightly against John’s head. Her fingers and toes were starting to tingle, and her cries of pleasure were getting louder.

“Ah! Ah! Haaaaaah!” Bliss filled Jade’s body from head to toe. She threw her weight back and collapsed onto the bed, panting and content. John jumped onto the bed next to her, propped up on his elbow. After a couple of minutes spent gathering her composure, Jade sat up facing him, mirroring his pose. He reached his free hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. She noticed that his glasses were still sitting on top of his head, so she pushed them back down for him. There was a moment of silence as they sat there staring at one another, both of them deeply infatuated.

Jade broke the silence with a yawn. She reached down and grabbed her panties from where she’d left them. She briefly thought about going looking for her shirt while she pulled them on, but decided that it was too much bother. John would appreciate her laziness, anyway. She rotated her body until she was actually lying on the bed properly, facing the wall. John got up to turn the light off, climbed into bed behind her and pulled the blanket up over their shoulders. Jade yawned again. “Jeez, I’m exhausted. I don’t even want to think about what time it is.”

John smiled and snuggled up to her. “You know what the best thing to come out of this is?” He asked.

“Whuzzat?”

“I don’t think we need to worry about the bed situation any more.”

The only reply he was met with was a small snuffle.

“Jade?”

Her leg twitched. She’d already fallen asleep. John wondered what she was dreaming about. Probably sports. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his face into her shoulder. His eyes blinked shut. This was going to be a great week.


	2. Day Two

John awoke to the feeling of weight shifting on his chest. He groaned and blinked as the mid-morning sun bore into his eyes. When his vision resolved itself he found out that the source of the weight was an entire teenage girl, straddling his chest and rocking restlessly. Her face lit up when she glimpsed blue from between his heavy lids and she started shifting her weight more enthusiastically. “You’re awake!” She exclaimed with delight.

John grimaced and raised a hand to rub at his eyes, forgetting that he hadn’t taken his glasses off before going to sleep the night before. The resultant pain in the bridge of his nose combined with the harsh sunlight in his eyes made him emit a protracted groan. “How long have you even been awake?”

She tilted her head to the window in thought. “Um. Since just after sunrise, I think?”

“If that’s true,” he croaked. “I have literally no idea how you are even alive right now, let alone this alert.”

She shrugged. “Jetlag, probably. Plus, when your very large dog really likes being taken running every day at dawn it’s pretty much adapt or die.”

John stared at the ceiling. “You’re not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?”

Jade shook her head vigorously, shaking John as well with the motion. “Not a chance.”

John pulled himself to a sitting position and Jade shifted down to sit on his lap, her legs wrapped around his midriff and her arms resting on his shoulders. He was a dishevelled mess from his untamed tangle of bed hair, past his skewed glasses and on down to his singlet, which had ridden up during the night. She tousled his hair and tilted his head back to kiss him.

The sensation of her lips on his brought John to life a little. He kissed her back, allowing his hands to run over the bare skin of her back. She hadn’t seen fit to get dressed yet, which made him happy. Very happy.

“Good _morning!_ ” Jade laughed bashfully as John’s happiness made itself known through his boxers. He cast his eyes down and blushed, clearly embarrassed. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “John,” she murmured as she started grinding her body against his. “Do you really think that was going to bother me after last night?”

He didn’t reply, but he did sigh as the sensation slowly overcame his sleepiness. He felt himself getting harder as Jade continued to rub against him. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded when Jade stopped and whispered in his ear. “John?”

“What’s up?”

“I’m hungry.” With this she pulled herself off of him and stood up to look for clothes amongst the mess spewing from her suitcase. Once she’d settled on an outfit she stood up with the clothes haphazardly bundled in her arms. She looked at John to see that he hadn’t budged an inch and was staring at her with hurt and betrayal in his eyes. She snorted. “Don’t give me that, you baby!”

John continued to stare. His bottom lip wibbled a little.

Jade threw her hands up in mock exasperation, letting the clothes fall to her feet. She hooked her thumbs into the waistline of her panties. “If you make me breakfast now,” she said as she slipped them down and stepped into a fresh pair. “I will make it up to you later on in a _big_ way.”

John gazed at her in slack-jawed amazement as she bent over, his eyes following the black-and-white-striped panties all the way up her long legs. She continued getting dressed nonchalantly, save for a single obscene outburst when she had to contend with the clasp on her bra. This morning she had settled on a short, yellow-green summer dress that brought out her eyes and emphasised her tanned skin. It was only after she’d finished tightening it around her waist with a darker-green ribbon that John realised he hadn’t addressed her offer. His words stumbled over one another on the way out of his mouth. “Breakfast? Sure, I can make breakfast. I need a few minutes, though for uh, clothes. Putting clothes on. I’ll meet you down there?”

She chuckled. “Whatever you say, John.”

With that Jade made her exit, her dress bobbing as she turned and marched out. As she made her way downstairs, she surveyed the living room. The overhead light was still on from the night before and John’s blanket was spread across the floor next to the couch where they’d left it. Once she had descended she flicked the light switch off and bundled up the blanket before realising she had no idea where it was supposed to go and dumping it right back on the floor. It was at least scrunched up and less in the way now.

She lay down on her stomach on the couch, resting her hands on the arm and her chin on her hands. She kicked her legs idly at the air above her. She wondered if having sex with John had been a good idea. Certainly, the sex had been good; what the boy lacked in skill or experience he made up for with adaptability and an eagerness to please, and she had every intention of having more sex with him later on.

Actually, she decided, that was it. The sex was good and she wanted more of it. She knew that John felt the same way. They were both happier as a result of the decision, and their opinions were the two that mattered most to her.

Her reverie was interrupted by John, now clad in gray three-quarter pants and a black T-shirt printed with leafy vines that spelled out “DON’T FEED THE PLANTS!” He beckoned her towards the kitchen as he walked past. She followed him through the saloon doors and had a seat at the dining table.

“I hope pancakes are okay, because I don’t really know how to make anything else.”

\---

It took John some ten minutes of finding and mixing ingredients before he had the pancakes in cooking. In that time Jade had grown restless and by the time they were actually cooking she was in the kitchen with him. As each cooked pancake left the pan and hit the plate he had placed nearby, she nimbly ducked past his half-hearted attempts to keep her away with his arm and escaped with the new one in her mouth.

Eventually she decided that she’d had her fill and returned to the table to wait while John finished up the batch. He turned the pan off, piled the last of the pancakes onto the plate and carried it over to the table, sitting opposite Jade.

Happy and well-fed, she sat quietly and watched John eat with much enthusiasm and little refinement. When he was finished, she reached over the table and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry if I was too much this morning.”

He rested his head on his free hand and smiled at her blearily. “A little bit. But honestly, I think it’s something I could get used to.”

“I’m glad.” She laughed. “Because I don’t feel bad enough not to do it again.”

He grimaced. “I figured as much.”

“Like you said, you’ll learn to like it.” Jade toyed with his fingers, holding each one between her finger and thumb in turn. His skin felt soft. “So,” she asked. “Do you cook often?”

“Not really.”

“That’s a shame.” She slipped her fingers between his. “It’s a cute look for you. I bet you’d be adorable in a little apron, too.”

John blew a raspberry. “You are so mean to me.”

She released his hand and slid her chair around the table to be next to his. “I wasn’t teasing,” she remarked. “I think you’d look great. We could even get you one saying ‘Kiss The Cook’ if you wanted.”

To illustrate her point she placed a lingering kiss on his lips, letting him soak in the feeling. A sigh escaped from his mouth as she finally pulled away. His cheeks darkened. “I guess that might be fun,” he grumbled.

“Okay!” Jade’s face lit up with a sly grin. “You’re not allowed to wear anything under it, though.”

John’s cheeks darkened further. “You tricked me!”

“And here I thought you were supposed to be the experienced trickster.” He just pouted in response. Jade placed her hands on his chest and pushed his chair out from the table. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and used them to pull herself off her own chair and onto his lap. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. “I think it’s really cute that you’re so easy to beat in conversation.”

John put his hands on her waist and kissed her collarbone, idly noting that he was starting to get a lot more relaxed about their newfound intimacy. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder. “You know, I don’t think conversations are something you can ‘win’, Jade.”

“No, John.” She started giggling and had to compose herself a little before she continued. “They’re just not something _you_ can win.”

John slumped in defeat, grumbling a half-hearted and inaudible retort into her dress. He then decided his energies were better spent doing something other than embarrassing himself further and turned his head towards Jade’s neck. He slowly ran his lips upwards, occasionally placing a kiss as he went. Her head rolled back on her shoulders as he did, so he continued along her jawline.

He broke away and she let out a happy sigh, then pressed herself close and hugged him. “So,” she mused. “What are we going to do for my first proper day in Washington?”

John chewed his lip and stewed on it. “We could go for a walk, and I could show you the neighbourhood.”

“That sounds like fun! L-” Jade paused abruptly, noticing one of the many reminders on her fingers with alarm.

“What’s wrong?”

“John, we promised Dave that we were going to play a game with him this morning.”

“Oh my god, we did too.”

They both scrambled off the chair and raced to John’s bedroom. When they got there, he hurriedly woke his computer up and turned the monitor on. The corner of the display said it was a full forty-five minutes after the pair had promised their mutual friend that they would be around, and there was an open pesterlog on-screen with a wall of red text that extended well past the bottom edge of the window.

**\-- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--**  
TG: john  
TG: john  
TG: john  
TG: john were supposed to be starting team fortress 2 now  
TG: you better have a good reason for not being at your computer  
TG: actually i dont care  
TG: theres no excuse for this kind of tardiness  
TG: im sorry john but youre going to have to be let go  
TG: heres a box go clean your desk out  
TG: id ask you to be snappy about it but we both know theres no chance of that is there  
TG: point is you gotta collect your shit pronto because your replacement is ready and waiting  
TG: yes its alright new john come on in old john was just leaving  
TG: hope you found the place ok

The log continued like this for some time. Even at the rate he was scrolling through, John was was able to observe the introduction of a new Jade to the mix, as well as much office drama and many wacky mishaps. Honestly, there was probably enough material there for a pretty decent sitcom.

While he sifted through the reams and reams of red text, Jade busied herself with fishing her laptop out of her suitcase. Her old Squiddles Lunchtop had long grown obsolete, but she had slathered the sleek chrome exterior of her new one with stickers from the TV show to recapture at least some of the magic. An extremely desirable shiny Princess Berryboo took pride of place in the centre. She opened it up at the foot of John’s bed and stretched out flat on her stomach in front of it as it booted up.

John, meanwhile, had at last reached the end of the pesterlog and prepared a reply to Dave.

EB: i'm sorry dave, i slept in!  
TG: slept in  
TG: thats the best you could do  
TG: youve had 45 minutes to come up with something and youre telling me you slept in  
TG: i created an entire fictional workplace in that time  
TG: one rich with intrigue and possibility  
TG: but no its cool  
TG: im sure you did the best you could  
TG: you value our friendship at least enough to work on a convincing excuse for ditching your best bro right  
TG: dont answer that  
EB: i wasn't planning on it.  
EB: good morning to you too, by the way.  
TG: the time for good mornings and how do you dos passed 50 minutes ago  
TG: dont try and make me the bad guy here  
TG: now are we going to play sometime today or not  
EB: jade is just setting up now.  
TG: oh man is her laptop still covered in those ridiculous stickers  
EB: hey, i think they're kind of cool!  
TG: dude no theyre lame as shit  
EB: they are a little bit.  
EB: but i don't see why they can't be both!  
TG: cool and lame are literally fucking antonyms is why  
TG: trust me im an expert now  
TG: seeing as i was able to read the entire english dictionary cover to cover this morning while some people were taking their sweet fucking time to show up

John was distracted from replying by the welcome sound of Windows startup chirp from Jade’s computer. He motioned at her to start the game before Dave got a chance to harangue her as well. He followed suit and set up a group chat through the in-game overlay.

Ectobiologist: jeez, dave!  
Ectobiologist: jade and i are already in the game, what’s taking you so long?  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: youre a real son of a bitch you know that egbert  
Ectobiologist: i had some idea.  
garden gnostic: you two are both fucking children oh my god  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: yeah well  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: if we are so are you  
garden gnostic: true :\  
garden gnostic: but if im a kid im at least the cool kind  
garden gnostic: you guys are total brats when you get together!!  
Ectobiologist: i am not a brat!  
Ectobiologist: dave is the only brat here.  
garden gnostic: john shut up  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: ha  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: you just got owned  
garden gnostic: you shut up too!!!  
garden gnostic: if im not mistaken the game is called TEAM fortress so you two could do to show some camaraderie! >:(  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: aw come on you know we dont mean it  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: john and i love one another we just have a funny way of showing it cause were both dudes  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: isnt that right john  
Ectobiologist: yeah.  
Ectobiologist: dave and i are tight, even if we don’t seem like it.  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: damn right  
xXx|turntechgodhead|xXx: now come over here so we can kiss and make up  
Ectobiologist: gross.  
garden gnostic: roll my fucking eyes

\---

After only a little bit more bickering the trio had finally gotten around to actually playing the game, and had been at it for nearly three hours when they finally called it quits.

Jade had consistently been the highest-scoring of the three, showing that all of the travel from the day before hadn’t compromised her sniping prowess. John had enjoyed modest success as a spy against slower-witted opponents, but his tiredness had blunted his espionage skills somewhat and he’d found himself unable to make his more elaborate ruses stick. Dave bottomed out the leaderboards at an impressive zero kills. He had insisted that he was, in fact, simply excelling on a level that his friends couldn’t even dream of. Certainly, neither of them had never encountered a version of Team Fortress 2 where the key to victory was running around spray-painting the walls with lower-quality versions of their normal textures, so it was entirely possible he was right.

Jade shut her laptop and stretched forward to place it gently on the floor. She rolled over and swung her feet off the bed. She stretched and pulled herself up, wandering over to stand behind John. She leaned forward, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his midriff and whispering in his ear. “Tell Dave I had to go to the bathroom.”

John did as she asked before turning his conversation with Dave back to the more pressing matter of Godzilla nemeses and their relative quality. It was with some alarm that he stopped typing when Jade slid her hands down and began to unbutton his shorts. He gulped. “Didn’t you say you were going to the bathroom?”

“No, I just told you to tell Dave that I was.”

“Oh.”

John let his hands fall away from the keyboard and craned his head back to look into Jade’s eyes, which were full of mischief. She kissed him then slipped one of her hands under his shirt and placed it over his navel, while running the other along the outside of his boxers. She kissed him and pressed her fingers against his junk firmly. She returned her head to resting on his shoulder and with a smile, whispered in his ear. “Keep typing. Dave might think you’re ignoring him.”

John slid down a little in his chair and returned to his conversation. He could feel himself getting hard under Jade’s fingers as she ran them, feather-light, across his crotch. He continued to outline the relative merits of Mechagodzilla while she went to work, feeling the fabric tighten around his erection. She hooked a thumb into his waistband and his breath caught in his throat as she lifted it, only to let it snap back against his skin. She kissed his neck a couple of times, then nipped at it lightly with her teeth. “Sorry, John.” she murmured. “Not _just_ yet.”

John, who had been holding his breath the whole time, let it out in a big sigh. Jade started rubbing her palm along his length, her fingers curling around it and bunching the fabric as it rustled against his skin. His keystrokes became less regular as he fought to keep his hands from shaking. He was granted a moment of respite when Jade pulled her hands away, standing up and circling around his computer chair to the side. She dropped to her knees and yanked John’s shorts down to his feet, leaving him exposed with only the thin satin of his underwear concealing his hard-on. She leaned over his lap and brushed her lips along the outside of his boxers, enjoying the way she could feel him twitch from the sensation. Then she grabbed the waistband between her teeth and slowly pulled them down, suppressing a giggle at the way his dick sprang free.

She stopped, and her nose wrinkled a little. “John...” She looked him in the eye and asked, “When was the last time you showered?”

He frowned; at first a little flustered to see Jade’s face so close to his private parts, then apologetic. “Not since yesterday morning. Is it that bad?”

She shot him a comically overwrought grimace. “Little bit.”

He pulled his boxers back on and shuffled awkwardly in the chair. He started to fidget with his fingers when he spoke. “I don’t suppose I could go shower now, and we could pick this up where we left off?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “You bet!”

That was all John needed to hear. He rapidly typed out an apology to Dave and told him that he and Jade needed to head out for a while, then leapt to his feet and scooted for the door, stumbling only briefly when he got caught up in the shorts that were still around his feet. He kicked them off and disappeared through the doorway, calling back excitedly. “I’ll be as quick as I can!”

Jade got to her feet and shook her head. She couldn’t fault that boy’s enthusiasm, that was for sure. She wasn’t complaining. His earnestness was one her favourite things about him, even if it manifested in him making a fool of himself more often than not. Maybe even _because_ it did.

She briefly padded about the room, wondering what to do while she waited. John had said he wouldn’t be long, so she supposed she may as well just make herself comfortable and relax until then. She unfastened the ribbon around her waist and stepped out of her dress. She briefly contemplated removing her underwear as well but decided against it. It was no fun if John didn’t have to work for it at least a little bit. She lay stomach-down on his bed, enjoying the pleasant coolness of the pillow against her cheek.

\---

John was still towelling his hair off when he re-entered his bedroom. He threw the towel over his shoulders and called out. “Hey, Jade!”

He received no response.

“Jade?” He put his glasses back on and looked at her. Her eyes were shut tight. He leaned his head near hers. He heard a faint snuffle. She was fast asleep. He sighed. In a matter of moments he had gone from a guy who was about to get _hella_ laid to some loser standing in his bedroom in a T-shirt and boxer shorts in the middle of the day while his friend lay snoring in his bed. It was, he surmised, probably the worst thing that had ever happened to anyone, ever. He briefly considered waking her, but mindful of the tiredness permeating his own body, decided that he’d leave her to it. He’d just have to find someone else’s company to fill in the time for now.

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--**  
EB: hey, dave.  
TG: woah  
TG: what are you doing back already  
TG: i thought you and jade were going to be gone a while  
EB: she fell asleep in the time it took me to get ready.  
EB: she didn't sleep a lot last night because of jetlag and it looks like it caught up with her.  
EB: it sucks, though.  
EB: i really wanted to show her around.  
TG: yeah  
TG: isnt it just the worst when friends stiff you like that  
TG: i assume it is anyway  
TG: i couldnt possibly know firsthand  
EB: i'm going to be hearing about this for the rest of my life, aren't i?  
TG: thats the plan  
TG: so anyway  
TG: how has the young miss harley been acquitting herself here in freedomland  
EB: just fine!  
EB: we haven't really left the house since she got here, though.  
EB: just stayed in and watched movies and stuff.  
EB: did you know new zealand isn't where they made mad max?  
TG: yes john  
TG: because i am a human being on the planet earth  
TG: im surprised thats all you two have gotten up to though  
TG: i didnt think jade was quite as boring as you  
EB: she isn't as boring as me!  
EB: nor am i boring, for that matter!  
TG: woah nelly  
TG: youve been crazy defensive of her today  
TG: first the squiddles remark now this  
TG: whats up with that  
EB: nothing is up.  
EB: i just don't like you being mean to her.  
TG: firstly  
TG: when have you ever actually taken anything i say at face value  
TG: secondly  
TG: shes a big girl and im pretty sure she can stick up for herself against little old me  
TG: in fact im pretty sure shed be madder at you than me if she saw this conversation  
EB: yeah, you're right.  
EB: still, i promise things haven't been boring with her here.  
TG: whatever you say dude  
TG: ive seen some of your movies  
TG: my prayers are with that poor girl  
TG: wait  
TG: wait just a goddamn second  
TG: that isnt all youve been doing is it  
EB: well...  
TG: you two are up to something  
TG: i can feel it  
TG: theres a scheme afoot  
TG: and since you havent let me in on it  
TG: your best friend in the whole world  
TG: i have to assume that im the target  
EB: yes, dave.  
EB: jade and i meeting up in person for the first time was actually all about you.  
EB: i guess the jig is up.  
EB: but if we’re being honest here...

John sat back and pondered just telling Dave about the events of the last couple of days. He glanced over at the sleeping girl, admiring the form of her sleeping body. She probably wouldn’t be too happy if he shared the juicy details of what they’d been up to with Dave without asking her. Just then, he saw her start to stir, rolling over with a groan. He turned back to the computer screen.

TG: what  
TG: being honest what  
TG: dont leave me hanging here  
EB: i think jade’s awake!  
EB: i’ll talk to you later!  
TG: what no  
TG you cant do this to me

**\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has stopped pestering turntechGodhead[TG] \--**

He put his computer to sleep and climbed into bed next to Jade. She made a soft grumbling sound and rolled closer to him, clasping her hands to her chest and squishing right up against him. John pressed his forehead to hers and put a hand on her back. He traced a finger along her shoulderblade, and down past her waist. He stroked her thigh absentmindedly, steeling himself to take the next step. Very slowly, he allowed his fingers to wander upwards again, over her hips, then forward, until his hand settled into its desired resting place.

He had done it. He had touched the butt. His victory was short-lived, however. Jade rustled a little and her eyes peeked open. “John,” she mumbled blearily. “That is my butt.”

“Sorry.” He blushed and guiltily lifted his hand away from her body. To his surprise, Jade’s arm shot out and grabbed it, returning it to its earlier resting place. Once she was confident that his hand was securely in place, she moved her own hand to grasp his butt firmly, giving it a little squeeze for good measure. She kissed him softly. “Quid pro quo, John.”

John pushed his free arm between their bodies, cupping Jade’s breast in his hand. He giggled childishly. “Tit for tat, Jade.”

She snorted and started giggling right along with him. They lay there together, pressed tight against one another, alternately kissing and lapsing back into giggle fits. Jade gripped John’s butt tighter and pulled his hips towards herself. He was already hard.

John wriggled a little bit to adjust for the height difference until his dick was pressed to Jade’s entrance. He kissed her collarbone and started to roll his hips toward her, using his hand on her butt to hold her steady as he rubbed against her with perhaps a little more enthusiasm than grace. She made a small, satisfied groan and lifted his shirt with the hand that had been on his ass. Her legs started shifting restlessly as John’s grinding started to radiate excitement through her body, her feet rubbing against John’s.

John wasn’t going to stop there. He wormed his hand underneath Jade’s bra, holding her nipple between his index and middle fingers. He squeezed them together and her body went taut. Her breath caught and then came out in a whimper as John relaxed his fingers again. He kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, intensifying the friction as he rubbed against her. He continued kissing her, moving from her neck to her collarbones to the top of her breasts. He slid his hand from her butt to her back, trying to use it to work the clasp on her bra without moving the other one from her chest.

“John, I don’t know how much you know about bras, but we could be here for hours and that would still get you nowhere.” She separated her body from his and sat up, cross-legged, while John grumbled something about how he could _totally_ have done it if she’d just bear with him. She reached behind her back but John made an alarmed noise and she stopped. He pulled himself to his knees and shuffled nervously. “Do you think,” he asked falteringly, “that I could try and do it? I feel like it’s an important skill to master.”

Jade dropped her arms to her sides and looked at him with amusement. “Be my guest.”

John scooted closer until he could reach his arms behind Jade, fingers searching for the metal clasps. His brow furrowed as he tugged and fiddled, unable to get more than one or two of the individual hooks to separate before the whole thing sprang back into place. After half a dozen failed attempts he gave up on trying to get it undone all at once and instead took the hooks one at a time, tugging at them with a feverish determination. The deed done, he slipped the straps over Jade’s shoulders and let the garment fall to the bed.

He got to his feet and grabbed a condom out of the box before clambering back onto the bed. He placed the condom next to himself and then turned to Jade. He placed an arm around her shoulders and invited her to lie back on the bed. Once she was fully reclined he repeated his earlier show of kissing his way down her neckline. This time, unobstructed by her bra, he brushed his lips over her nipple. Spurred on by the shiver that she gave in response he passed over it again, this time with his tongue as well. Jade gasped.

He continued to flick his tongue over her nipple and support her with his right arm while his left snaked down to rest over her crotch. He started to run two fingers over her crease, feeling out the shape through the fabric. He slowed down with his tongue, now applying more pressure and starting to use circular motions. He started to lift the waistband of Jade’s panties, slipping his hand inside slowly and trying to hide the degree to which his hand was shaking. He pressed his fingers against her and started push with his fingertips. Jade gasped, then winced. 

“John?” she asked, a little out of breath. He stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows at her, her nipple still in his mouth. “Hmm?”

“Do you think you could be a little... gentler?” Jade frowned. “I know people talk about ‘pushing a girl’s buttons’, but I don’t think they meant it quite that literally.”

John cast his eyes down, slightly ashamed. He mumbled a muffled attempt at an apology, unable or unwilling to move his mouth from where it was resting on Jade’s boob. He tentatively flexed his fingers and took a deep breath. This setback had done nothing to calm his nerves. He started to lightly brush his fingers in circles, when Jade yelped and drew her legs in violently.

“John, you can’t just touch it like that, geez!” Jade sighed. “You know what? Here...”

She curled her arm around John’s, running her fingertips down his forearm until her hand was resting directly on top of his. She guided his fingers to rest comfortably on either side of her clit and gently set his hand going in small circular motions. She closed her eyes and let her free hand fall back on the pillow beside her head. She could feel herself relaxing as John, under her guidance, began to get the hang of what he was doing.

When he had settled into a comfortable pattern, his confidence and hand both steadied by hers, John returned his focus to the rest of Jade’s body. He used the arm he had supporting her to twist her upper body towards him and pulled her into a kiss. He could feel her panting softly as he pulled away. Her breath was hot against his ear as he kissed down her neck once more, this time making his way down the side that he had preciously been neglecting.

Jade sighed happily and leaned into his shoulder, her hips and thighs moving involuntarily in time with John’s movements. She gasped and bit her lip when John pushed his tongue against her nipple. He began to move it in swirls, parallel to the movement of his fingers. Jade moaned, her breath growing shallower and the movements of her lower body becoming more pronounced. Her hand fell away from John’s and he picked up speed as she clutched at the bedding beside her. She gasped and twitched and moaned and finally came, her body curling up and then falling back against the bed.

John lay and watched her in the aftermath; he was completely still, and only partially because she had pinned his arm. He was captivated by the way her breasts rose and fell as she got her breathing under control, and the shade of her cheeks changing as the furious blush they had taken on receded. She rolled over smiled dazedly at him. 

“How did I do?” he said with a forced laugh, trying to downplay how desperately he wanted to know, and how very terrified he was of the answer.

“You’re getting there.” Jade winked at him and placed a hand on his chest. “It couldn’t hurt to have a lot more practice, though, could it?”

She rolled on top of John and positioned herself between his legs, running her hands down either side of his torso. He squawked and shivered when her fingertips passed lightly enough over his ribs to tickle him. She wasted no time in yanking his boxers down and grasped his shaft in her hand.

John closed his eyes in anticipation, and waited. Nothing happened. He peeked an eye open. He swallowed. “Jade, are you staring at my junk?”

She nodded, her eyes unblinking and unwavering. “I’ve never seen one in the light before.” Her mouth hung open a second before she added “...weird.”

John squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He grimaced. “Is it that bad?”

“I’m just fucking with you. I think it’s neat!”

“Well,” said John, still a little chagrined, “I suppose ‘neat’ is better than nooOOoo...” His train of thought was derailed when Jade started jerking him off mid-sentence. She gazed with fascination at the way his foreskin moved over the head of his dick with her motions, but John was finding it much harder to care now than he had been only seconds ago.

Jade slowed down and, with some hesitance, placed a single kiss on John’s penis before recoiling. Huh, she thought to herself. That wasn’t so bad. She kissed it again, this time keeping her lips pressed to it for long enough to let John know that she meant business. He looked up at the ceiling and then closed his eyes, partly so he could focus more on the sensation and partly because he wasn’t sure he could get away with watching.

Jade placed a hand around the base of his shaft and gingerly lowered her mouth over the tip before pulling back again. She repeated this a few times, taking more into her mouth with each attempt until she found a comfortable ideal and stuck with it. She picked up the pace and John’s body went limp. He was finding all of this to be very relaxing, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe that wasn’t quite how it was supposed to feel. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful, but he decided it was necessary to voice a small request. Timidly, he said “Um, do you think you could... I don’t know, be a bit more... Forceful?”

She let his dick fall out of her mouth while she responded. It his his stomach with a soft thwack. “Forceful how?” She enquired.

“You know...” John trailed off and became hard to make out, but Jade definitely heard him mumble something about “suction”. She resumed going down on him and did her best to keep his vague demands in mind. She took him into her mouth, about halfway down his shaft and formed a tight seal with her lips. She started to pull back when John let out a sharp cry. Her head jerked up in alarm. “What happened?”

John winced and responded with a single word. “Teeth.”

Jade’s hands leapt to cover her mouth and she apologised profusely. With a frown, she rubbed her bottom lip against her front teeth. They weren’t that big, were they? Frustrated and a little embarrassed she threw her arms up in exasperation. “Do you want to just skip to the main event for tonight?”

He nodded and, with a weak chuckle, said “Probably for the best.”

He lay in silence while Jade hunted for the condom. Upon finding it she tore the packaging and held it up to the light, squinting to make sure she had it the right way around before placing it over the tip of John’s dick, leaving him to unroll it the rest of the way while she stepped out of her underwear.

She sank to her knees, straddling John, her entrance poised tantalisingly close to his dick. She reached down to grab the base of his shaft but instead of lowering herself onto him straight away she rocked back and forth, allowing just the tip to rub against her. It felt good, and she could feel herself relaxing in preparation. More importantly, though, it was having its intended effect of driving John crazy. He was whispering “oh my god” under his breath and he looked about ready to cry.

She stopped moving entirely, and after a pause during which she could have sworn John’s heart stopped beating, she guided him inside her and lowered her body onto his. She frowned in concentration. There was none of the pain of the previous night, but there was still an uncomfortable sensation of being filled a little beyond capacity.

She swallowed and pressed on, repeating the motion several times. Each time felt more comfortable and more pleasurable than the last, and in far less time than their last attempt at coitus she was able to ride him with impunity, leaning over his chest and moaning softly with each stroke.

John was barely in the room with her. The only thing grounding him was Jade’s weight on his chest; nothing else mattered in the heat of this moment but the friction and the heat and the sounds coming from their mouths. On a semi-conscious level he found his hips jerking upwards, prompting a more protracted moan from Jade. A couple of awkward seconds to readjust and then they were both in motion again and she was bunching his shirt in her fists and his lower back was arching into her and then his mind went blank as waves of pleasure shot through his body. He could hear his voice telling Jade not to stop as the last of his orgasm played itself out. Every wave was as intense as the last; there was none of the petering-out that he was used to when he jerked off.

Jade pulled herself off him and lay on her back, breathing heavily. John blinked and tried to stir but his muscles wouldn’t allow it. He could feel himself getting soft and he knew that he had to get up and dispose of the condom but he wasn’t sure his legs could support his weight at that moment. With great effort he managed to at least sit up, and from there he got sluggishly to his feet and got to cleaning up, unaware that Jade was staring intently at his butt while he had his back to her.

He was about to clamber into bed when Jade cleared her throat to get his attention. “Hey, John. Do you think you can lose the shirt?”

He had his reservations, but if Jade wasn’t going to get dressed then it was only fair. He pulled his shirt off over his head, intensely aware of every bodily imperfection that was now exposed. He practically dived under the bedsheets in search of cover.

Jade just said “thank you”, kissed him and grabbed her laptop before climbing under the covers with him. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose. He still felt a little exposed, but the feel of her naked skin on his and her nonchalant behaviour had done a lot to allay his concerns. He stroked her hair absently while her laptop started up. He asked her why she’d gotten it out.

She shrugged. “I thought we could find something dumb to watch on Youtube and just kind of hang out and be naked until we fall asleep.”

He couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do.


End file.
